


The Stories that Survive

by xpityx



Category: Black Sails, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Mythology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 03:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12402384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xpityx/pseuds/xpityx
Summary: The first time I meet her she says she’s a king and that we’re going to sail the seas forever.





	The Stories that Survive

**Author's Note:**

> I am still writing the sequel to [For Crown and Country](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12041490/chapters/27263787), but I just had to get this little thing out of my head. Jack/James is only mentioned btw. 
> 
> I've only seen the first season of Black Sails, so no spoilers please!

The first time I meet her she says she’s a king and that we’re going to sail the seas forever. I’m still grieving for my Jack though and don’t much care for forever. She says she’s sailed from Singapore which is no port I know, to Tortuga which hasn’t been pirate-run for fifty years or more. I don’t believe her, of course, but I don’t let it bother me neither: there’s much madness in pirates.

 

I‘m an old maid now, though my hair still turns heads. She says she’s 31, but she looks no older than five and 20. The life has not touched her the way it does most: the skin at the top of her thighs is the softest place I’ve ever laid my head, and her moans are loud and sweet.

 

She’s married too, although so am I now I come to think of it. I don’t care much either way and I guess she doesn’t neither as she shares her bed with me more often than not. She speaks of him fondly though, her Will, and I find myself hoping he's alive somewhere. 

 

We sail to the Red Sea and Indian Ocean, relieving the East India Company of their wares. We sell them to the Spanish or the Dutch: whoever hates the English most. We fuck when we can and she tells me stories sometimes, especially on sleepless nights.

 

I call her Lizzie once and she looks as if she’s seen a ghost. What is it? I ask. He called me that, she says. He who?

 

Jack Sparrow, she says.

 

Captain Jack Sparrow I've heard of o’course. They say he stole three Navy galleons then stole himself a Navy Commodore when he got tired of their ships. Him and his gentleman lover have been dead for years though and the Black Pearl is a wreck somewhere in the cold Atlantic sea.

 

A monster took them, she says, a Kraken from the deep. I’ve met plenty of monsters in my life, but all of them were just men.

 

When the storms are such that we can’t sleep, she lists the names of all the great pirates we will sail with: some loved, some familiar, some strange to me: James Norrington, Billy Bones, Anamaria Guerrier, Calico Jack, William Turner and Huang P’ei-mei. Oruç Barbarossa, Princess Sela, Sayyida al Hurra, Jack Sparrow, Anne Dieu-Le-Veut and Madame Ching.

 

Sometimes she lists my name as well and I tell her, I’m no great pirate and anyway I’m here with you. Oh yes, she says, I forgot, and she kisses me.

 

I dream sometimes of that great ship, with more guns than I can count and three sturdy masts on a sea that goes on forever: black sails billowing overhead. It is a good thought, one to keep you warm when the stars are hidden and your bones ache.

 

But now I must go above deck as a ship has been spotted and Captain Swann calls my name.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [tumblr](http://xpityx.tumblr.com/).


End file.
